Back To Normal
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots in which Dean and Sam's relationship returns to normal after "Lucifer Rising".
1. Stupid Voicemail

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural. It doesn't belong to me and never will. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Author's Note**: Written for the post season four hug it out schmoop meme at LiveJournal.  
**Summary**: Dean learns about the fake voicemail.

* * *

Sam doesn't want to talk about the message, doesn't want to remember what Dean thinks of him now. It hurts too much. He screwed _everything_ up. How can he ever come back from that? How can Dean ever forgive him? Of course, forgiveness is probably just wishful thinking anyway. Right now, Sam wishes that Dean had killed him after killing Ruby.

"Hey, my phone broke. Can I borrow yours?" Dean asks, coming out of the bathroom. He hadn't realized his phone had broken until they got to the hotel.

Sam nods, although he's a little reluctant to hand the phone over. Dean's going to hear the message and remember what he said. "Here you go," he says to his brother, his heart beat speeding up.

Dean gives his brother a confused look. Sam looks really freaked out about his phone. "What's wrong, Sammy?"

"Nothing," Sam answers a little too quickly. Is Dean going to kill him now? Sam deserves everything he gets. It's his fault Lucifer is here. Wait, he just lied to Dean again. That messes with his, 'I'm never _ever_ going to lie to Dean again'/i plan. He sighs. "I know what you have to do, Dean. I heard the voicemail."

Dean's confused. "What are you talking about? Give me your phone," he demands, suddenly knowing that he has to listen to the voicemail.

Sam reluctantly hands the voicemail over and starts to cry. He doesn't know why he's crying, but Sam knows it's probably going to happen a lot from now on. That is, if Dean doesn't kill him.

Dean listens to the message as Sam continues to sob. By the end of the message, Dean is angry. This is either Zachariah's fault or Ruby's. He doesn't know who, but they definitely hurt Sammy. "That wasn't my message, Kiddo. I told you that I was sorry and I'm not like Dad," Dean tells him, wanting to cry himself. No wonder the kid is falling apart. (Besides the whole breaking the last seal and letting Lucifer out thing.)

"What?" Sam asks, still sobbing. He doesn't know if he can ever stop crying. He doesn't deserve to stop crying. Sam's going to have to live with this guilt for the rest of his life, which hopefully will end soon.

And Dean's crying now himself. "I left you a completely different message, Kiddo." He sits down next to his brother and starts rubbing Sam's back.

"I'm sorry," Sam sobs. He will _always_ be sorry for what's happened since Dean returned. He can't believe how much he screwed everything up.

"I'm sorry too," Dean replies. He pulls Sam in for a hug and refuses to let go.

"Love you, big bro," Sam murmurs. Dean _has_ to know how he feels right now. He should have told Dean after he came back from Hell, but he screwed that up.

Dean smiles. He's letting the chick flick moment slide. "Love you too, Sammy," he answers.

Things are still far from okay, what with the Apocalpyse and all, but Sam and Dean are back to normal.


	2. Detoxing Again

**Summary**: Dean helps Sam through the second detox.  
**Disclaimer**: Supernatural doesn't belong to me and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

When Sam willingly agrees to detox again, he's terrified of what's going to happen next. He doesn't want Dean to leave. "Can you stay with me?" Sam timidly asks. He desperately hopes the answer is yes. Sam couldn't handle it if Dean abandoned him in the panic room again.

Dean nods. "I'll stay with you," he promises. There's no way he's leaving his little brother to detox alone. The last time ended badly, and Dean's not about to let that happen again.

Two days into the detox, Sam is hallucinating things that aren't there. Dean flinches when Sam starts talking to their mother, but he brings his little brother back to reality. "Whatever Mom said wasn't true," Dean tells him.

Sam sniffles and nods. "I know," he answers, although he's still a little out of it. He hopes that Dean doesn't show up again. It's confusing, but that doesn't matter right now.

"We're going to get you through this and everything will be better," Dean vows. He isn't about to give up on his brother again. That was a mistake. A very bad mistake.

"I don't want you to show up again," Sam murmurs. He knows he isn't making sense, but a lot of things haven't made sense since Dean died.

"What are you talking about?" Dean questions. Did Sam hallucinate him the first time around?

Sam sighs, hoping he can get this out before the next hallucination. "You told me that you were tired of pretending we were brothers, that I was evil. And that we weren't even the same species," he explains.

Dean sighs. "Oh, Sammy. That's not true and never will be. You're my younger brother. We've had some tough times, but I'll always be there for you."

Sam grabs Dean's hands and refuses to let go. Dean's okay with that.

And when Sammy finally gets through the detox, everything is back to normal.


	3. Clingy

**Summary**: Sam is a little clingy in the hotel and won't leave his brother. alone.

* * *

Once they're at the hotel, Sam won't leave Dean alone. He's a little bit clingy right now, but that's okay. Dean won't leave Sam alone either.

"Don't leave me alone!" Sam screeches when Dean gets out of the bed to go to the bathroom. He's a little insecure.

"Sam, I'm just going to the bathroom. I'm not leaving you," Dean replies. He really doesn't want to leave his brother alone in the room, even though he'll be a few feet away.

"I'm going with you," Sam declares. He gets out of bed and follows his brother into the bathroom.

Dean's not surprised, actually. When Sam was younger and worried that something bad was going to happen, he followed Dean _everywhere_, including the bathroom. The last time he did this, though, was after the accident a few years ago. The time before that had been after the asylum. "You okay?" Dean questions.

Sam nods. He doesn't ever want to leave Dean again. Leaving Dean is an option that is now totally off the table. He's in this for good. "I'm fine," he answers.

Dean lets it go, for now, and finishes going to the bathroom. He goes to leave, but Sam stands up and grabs his hand. That's when Dean knows it's really bad. Sam only wants to hold his hand when he's really terrified and insecure. The last time Sam held his hand was after Dean made the deal to bring his brother back to life.

"You going in my bed tonight?" Dean questions, because he's knows that's the next step. If Sam's hit the hand holding stage, the sleeping in Dean's bed stage is next. It always is.

Sam nods and doesn't let go of Dean's hand. The two boys slip into Dean's bed. Dean covers his little brother up. "Thanks," Sam murmurs. He feels safe next to Dean. He always has.

"You don't have to thank me," Dean assures him. He's Sam's big brother. That's never going to change.

Sam snuggles with his brother. Dean realizes that he's hit the cuddling stage, but that doesn't matter. He puts his arm around his brother and doesn't let go.

When the boys wake up in the morning, they're still cuddling.


	4. Panic Room

**Summary**: Sam and Dean return to Bobby's, where Sam has a hard time going into the panic room.

* * *

Sam doesn't want to go into the panic room. He's a little paranoid and definitely terrified. "Don't make me go in there," he pleads. Bobby is already in there, waiting for Dean to convince Sam to come in.

"Sam, you have to come in," Bobby points out. He understands Sam's fear, but the Apocalypse is happening **right now**. There's no time to panic.

"Please," Sam begs, his voice breaking. He used to think the panic room was cool, but now he's terrified. So many bad things happened in there.

"Sammy, I promise you that everything will be okay," Dean comforts. He has a feeling a chick flick moment is about to happen.

"Don't make me go in," Sam sobs. Bad things happen in the panic room. Very bad things.

Dean sighs and hugs his brother. "Nothing bad's going to happen to you as long as I'm around. Nothing's going to hurt you in here. I won't let anything bad happen," Dean promises.

Sam goes in for the hug and refuses to let go. Still hugging his little brother, Dean leads his brother into the panic room and doesn't let go for a long time.


	5. Anger

**Summary**: In a moment of anger, Sam takes a crowbar to Ruby's car and Dean calms him down.

* * *

Sam's done detoxing (and oh God, that sucked just as much the second time, especially with the hallucinations. But at least Dean and Bobby had stayed with him this time.) and he can't sleep.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asks when Sam gets up off the chair. Dean is sleeping, as he had been awake for the past few days helping Sammy detox.

"I'm going for a walk around the junkyard," Sam replies. He just needs to be alone. Sam actually feels _normal_ for the first time in Dean died. The guilt's still there of course, but Sam doesn't think that's ever going to go away.

Bobby nods and watches Sam walk off. He has a feeling that breakdown Sam's been avoiding is going to start any time now. Bobby needs to wake Dean. "Dean", he calls.

Dean stirs and the opens his eyes. "What's up, Bobby?" He's been sleeping for a few hours now, and is still exhausted.

"Your brother just took a walk in the junkyard. The breakdown is gonna happen. Go find that idjit," Bobby orders. He's worried about Sam, and wants Dean to be there for him.

That really wakes Dean up. "I'm going," he declares. He leaves the house and goes to find Sam in the junkyard.

Sam hasn't gone very far. He sees Ruby car, and oddly enough, a crowbar a few feet away. How could he be stupid? Sam hates Ruby, but he hates himself more. He let himself get manipulated.

The next thing Sam knows, the crowbar's in his hand and he's smashing Ruby's car. He doesn't even realizes he's crying until Dean grabs the crowbar out of his hand and throws it away.

"Sammy, you're hurt," Dean says. His hands are bleeding a little bit, and they need to be taken care of.

Sam looks at his brother, still crying. "I don't know why," he admits. Sam isn't sure what he doesn't know.

Dean doesn't understand what Sammy's talking about, but he's been waiting for this breakdown. "Let's go back inside, Kiddo. I'll take care of you there." Sam grabs Dean's jacket as his brother leads him back into the house.

"You need my help?" Bobby loves these boys like they're his own, and wants to help them any way he can.

Dean shakes his head and walks into the bathroom. He gets out the first aid-kit. "So what was that about?" he gently asks. Sam is a little fragile right now.

"I got mad at myself. I hate Ruby. And myself," Sam admits. He now understands why Dean took a crowbar to the Impala's trunk after their father's death.

"You have to stop this, Sammy. I don't blame you." Dean poured peroxide over Sam's cuts and got out bandages.

"I know you don't. God, I really screwed up," Sam chokes out. He wishes he could stop crying.

"Hey, look at me, Kiddo." Dean wants Sam to understand something very important.

Sam looks up at his brother, as Dean finishes wrapping the bandages on his hands. "What, Dean?"

"We were both pawns, Sammy. And I should have realized that grief over my death was still affecting you. I'm sorry. You calm now, Kiddo?" Dean questions.

Sam nods. "Thanks for taking care of me like you always do, Dean."

Dean smiles. "Don't mention it, Kiddo."

All wounds eventually heal, and Sam's would soon.


	6. Guilt

**Summary**: Sam is trying to be strong, but falls apart after seeing the bruises on Dean's neck.

* * *

Sam's proud of his ability to not fall apart after everything that happened. He **needs** to be strong. For Dean. He's done a lot of bad things, and Sam knows that.

Two days after setting Lucifer free, Dean and Sam are eating a pizza in their hotel room, celebrating the fact that Dean killed Lucifer and the Apocalypse has been averted.

Dean's grabbed his second slice and Sam is already done, when he notices the bruises on Dean's throat. That's when it hits Sam that he nearly killed his brother.

"Oh God," Sam chokes out. He gets up fast and bolts towards the bathroom. He locks the door and begins to sob.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asks his younger brother. Sam just fell apart out of the blue and Dean doesn't understand why. He had been expecting a Sammy breakdown, but not this soon.

"Leave me alone," Sam sobs. How can he ever face his brother again? How can Dean ever forgive him?

"I can't do that, Kiddo. Now tell me what's wrong." Dean's really worried and about to kick down the door.

"I nearly killed you," Sam tells him after a few minutes. He can't believe he did that.

"Oh, Sammy," Dean says and then kicks down the door. He should have known that would kick-start Sam's breakdown.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. I wasn't thinking straight and then you called me a monster and I just lost it and I can't believe I did that," Sam rambles. He can't stop talking.

"Sammy, it's partially my fault. I forgive you, Kiddo." Dean knows that forgiveness is important to Sam.

Sam hugs Dean and stays in his brother's arms for arm. He's a teensy bit clingy sometimes.

Everything is okay again.


	7. Self Hatred

**Summary**: Sam hates himself now and thinks he's a failure.

* * *

The self-loathing Sam's feeling is ten times worse than it usually is after he does something bad to Dean. He's a failure and always will be. Although he and Dean have talked and the fake voicemail thing has been cleared up, Sam can't stop hating himself.

He was manipulated by Ruby for _two years_ and didn't even realize it. How stupid is he? Sam's definitely a monster. There's no way around it.

He drank demon blood and hurt innocent people. Sam doesn't know how he could ever be forgiven for that. It wouldn't surprise Sam if Dean hates him too.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean asks him. He and Sam have a new plan now: To always be honest with each other. They've learned since September that lying is never good, and they'd never lie again.

Sam sighs. "I hate myself for being manipulated like that. I'm a failure. I don't know how you don't hate me," he confesses. It's weird to actually tell the truth for once, but Sam likes it. He was sick and tired of the lies and the pain that came with it.

"Oh, Sammy. We were both tools in this. Ruby hit when you were most vulnerable- Right after my deal and then after I died. You were manipulated because of your vulnerability. That's not your fault. You're not a failure." Dean knows that he's probably going to have to repeat this conversation several times until Sam gets it, because that's what happened after Jessica's death.

"I'm just so sorry," Sam admits, beginning to cry. He hasn't been able to stop crying since they left Maryland. It really sucks.

Dean leaves his bed and gets down in front of Sam. He's on his knees on the floor. "I forgive you, Sammy. I told you that already. Stop crying, Kiddo. You're going to make me cry, and then we'll never be able to stop," he tells his little brother.

Sam laughs despite himself. "Thank you for not giving up on me," he replies and hugs Dean.

"I could never give up on you, Sammy." That's true. Dean loves his little brother and will _always_ save him.

"I'm tired," Sam admits a few minutes later. Crying has made him exhausted and so has stopping the Apocalypse.

Dean stands up. "I'm tired too, Sammy. Go to bed," he orders.

Sam listens and lies down. Dean tucks Sam in, something he hasn't done in a long time.

"Night, Kiddo." After he's done tucking his brother in, Dean returns to his bed and falls asleep.

He's there for Sam every time he wakes up from a nightmare.


	8. Guilt and Nightmares

**Author's Note**: Written for authoressnebula.  
**Summary**: Sam has nightmares and tries to hide them from Dean.

* * *

Sam keeps seeing that moment over and over again in his nightmares-Killing Lilith, only to find out about the mistake he just made.

He doesn't want to tell Dean. They're still getting over everything that's happened since September. Sam's really worried that Dean's going to leave him. He screwed up so bad. It doesn't matter if Dean doesn't seem mad at him anymore.

Two weeks after the Apocalypse is stopped, the "hiding the nightmares from Dean" plan fails. Sam wakes up screaming from a nightmare in which he really does kill his brother in that motel room.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asks, worried. He has been watching TV for the past hour, but Sam is clearly in need of his help.

Sam's first instinct is to lie, but he's so sick of that. He doesn't want to completely ruin things with Dean. "Nightmare," he sobs.

"What about, Kiddo?" Dean should have been expecting the nightmares, but he didn't.

Sam lets out a sob. "I killed you in that motel room instead of stopping," he confesses. Sam really wishes he could stop crying, but that's impossible.

"Oh, Sammy." Dean gets up and heads towards his brother's bed. He grabs Sam and hugs him.

"Don't leave me," Sam pleads as Dean starts to rock him back and forth. He couldn't handle it if Dean left.

"I'm not going to leave you," Dean soothes. For the first time, he really begins to understand what Sam has been going through in the past few weeks since Lucifer rose.

"Can you stay with me?" Sam questions. He doesn't want to be alone. Sam needs Dean by him.

"Of course I will, Sammy." Dean has no intention of leaving his younger brother.

Dean eventually rocks Sam to sleep and lies down next to him.

The nightmares stop.


	9. Depression

**Summary**: Sam is suffering from clinical depression, and Dean notices. He tries to get his brother help.

* * *

It's been a month since Lucifer was let free and subsequently stopped, but Sam is still struggling to deal with the events that have occurred since Dean's death.

Dean's noticed a change in his little brother since Lucifer was let free. Sam's back to normal, but he's sadder. Dean knows the symptoms are familiar, but can't place them.

"Are you okay, Sammy?" he asks his younger brother. Dean's really worried about Sam. His brother needs his help. Dean just wishes he could provide that help.

Sam nods. "I'm fine," he replies. He's not fine, though. Sam hasn't been fine since Dean died thirteen months ago.

"Sammy, I'm just worried about you," Dean tells him. He's going to watching Sam more closely from now on just to make sure that his brother is okay.

Sam smiles at his older brother. "I know you are, Dean, but I'm okay." He appreciates the fact that his big brother is worried about him.

Dean eyes his brother suspiciously, but decides to let it go. He'll figure out what's wrong with Sam soon enough.

Sam and Dean leave their motel to find a diner to eat at. "Are we going to see Bobby later?" Dean knows they saw Bobby only two weeks ago, but he is like a father to them.

Sam shrugs. "Maybe." He hasn't been able to step foot in Bobby's basement because the panic room just triggers flashbacks. He, Bobby, and Dean had attempted to enter the panic room because of Lucifer being set free, but Sam had panicked too much. The two had stayed with him in Bobby's bedroom for hours.

"You want to find us another hunt, Sammy?" Dean knows how much his brother loves research. They haven't been on a proper hunt in a month. He and Sam have been regrouping since Maryland. They stayed at Bobby's for a few weeks, and then visited Ellen.

Sam's whole expression changes in an instant. "You should research our next hunt," he suggests. Sam doesn't feel up to research.

Dean frowns. "You like researching our next hunt all the time," he points out. Sam's never turned down researching a hunt before.

Sam shrugs. "I just don't feel like it this time," he explains. All he does to do is crawl into bed and sleep. That sounds like a good plan.

"What do you want to do?" Even though Sam wasn't normal since Dean's resurrection, he was always happy to research the next hunt. That was the only thing that stayed the same.

"Sleep," Sam answers honestly as he and Dean get into the Impala. He's just so tired.

As soon as they get back to the hotel, Sam is true to his word and falls onto the bed. He goes to sleep a few minutes later.

Dean steps outside the motel door and calls Bobby. "What do you two boys need now?" Bobby's been hearing from his boys pretty much every day.

"Something's wrong with Sam. He doesn't want to research hunts and he just wants to sleep," Dean explains. He's definitely worried.

"He could be tired, but I doubt that. Any other signs that something's wrong?" He and Dean can probably figure this out.

Dean thinks for a second. "Now that I'm thinking about it, he hasn't been happy at all. He has his moments, but he's just sad every single minute of the day, Bobby. I don't know what's wrong with Sammy. I can't figure it out."

"Maybe he's depressed," Bobby tells him. He wouldn't be surprised if Sam was suffering from depression. He's experienced so much in twenty-six years, but the past four years have been bad. The past year has been worse.

And that's when it hits Dean. "Dad was like this after Mom died," he remembers. No wonder the symptomps are familiar.

"Get him some help," Bobby advises. Sam definitely needs it. He might even be happy again for the first time in a long time.

"I will." Dean hangs up the phone after saying good-bye and goes back inside. Sam is still sleeping.

The next morning, Dean decides to talk to Sam. His little brother needs his help, and Dean is determined to give that to him.

"What's up?" Sam doesn't know why Dean wants to talk to him, but it must be important if his brother is initiating a chick flick moment.

"I'm really worried about you, Kiddo. You're not like you used to be." Dean hopes this is heading for a Sam breakdown. Sam fell apart only one after the Lucifer thing, but that was it. Sam needs to let go of his emotions.

"What do you mean, Dean?" Sam is confused. Why is Dean so worried about him? He's fine.

"Sammy, I've been thinking this over since last night. I think you're depressed. Everything fits. And I just want you to get better, Kiddo. You getting better is all that matters to me." Dean knows how important this conversation is and doesn't want to screw it up.

Sam stares down at the bed. "I think I figured that out awhile ago. But I deserve to be depressed. I screwed everything up." He thinks he was just in denial about the depression.

"Sammy, you didn't screw anything up. You've been going through a rough time. I understand that, Kiddo. You don't deserve to be depressed," Dean tells him. He starts rubbing his hand up and down Sam's back to calm his little brother down.

That's all the incentive Sam needs. "You died and I can't stop seeing it in my nightmares," he sobs. Even after Dean returned, Sam saw his death over and over again in his sleep. He still does.

Dean sighs. "Oh, Sammy. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me you were seeing my death in your nightmares? I would have helped you."

"I didn't want to screw everything up, but I still did it anyway. It's my fault you died," Sam gasps out. He can't stop crying now.

"Hey, look at me. Look at me, Sammy. It was _never _your fault that I died. You tried your hardest to save me, Kiddo. I'm grateful to you for that. Have you been feeling guilty about my death this entire time?" Dean hugs Sam. Sammy needs him rirght now.

Sam nods. "I was so happy you were back, but I couldn't be myself again. If I did, that might mean I could lose you again. And I can't handle that. Please don't die again. Please," Sam begs.

Dean struggles to hold back his own tears. "I can't promise you that, Kiddo. I wish I could, but I can't. I think that if we're going to die, we'll go together. You like that plan, Sammy?"

"I like that plan very much," Sam replies, still sobbing. He doesn't ever want to let Dean go. His brother needs to be by his side forever.

Dean laughs despite himself. "Will you please get help, Sammy? For me?" Dean asks. It's important for Sam to get the help he needs.

"I will," Sam agrees. He definitely needs the help. It might be nice to actually feel good again. Sam wants to go back to the Winchester version of normal.

"That's all I ask, Kiddo. Thank you for doing this for me. We'll go to a clinic tomorrow." Dean continues to rub Sam's back as his brother sobs some more.

Sam eventually cries himself to sleep in Dean's arms, but he doesn't mind. He will _always _take care of his little brother.

Sam will go to the clinic tomorrow and hopefully, he will get the help he needs.

Sam would eventually be happy again, thanks to Dean realizing that his brother needed help.


	10. Sick

**Summary**: Dean is sick. Sam takes care of him.

* * *

Dean Winchester feels horrible. He'd never admit it out loud (especially to Sam, who is still reeling from the events of the past few months), but Dean really does feel like crap.

Sam knows his brother is sick and appreciates that Dean is trying to protect him. That's always what his big brother does, and Sam loves him for it. He also knows that when Dean is really sick, he'll take care of him just like his big brother always takes care of him when he's sick. That doesn't stop him from hovering over Dean. "Are you okay?" Sam questions.

Dean holds back on rolling his eyes. He knows Sammy is just worried. "I'm okay," he lies. And then coughs.

"You're not fine, Dean." Sam checks Dean's forehead and his brother is burning up. He definitely has a fever.

"Stop that," Dean tells him. He understands why Sam is doing this. He'll probably end up sick too, but that won't matter to his little brother as long as Dean is taken care of.

"You have a fever. Lie down," Sam orders. Dean has no choice but to obey and lies down on the bed. He falls asleep quickly.

Dean wakes up to Sam wiping a washcloth across his face. "Hi," he tells him.

Sam smiles. "Hi back," he replies. He's been taking care of his brother for about eight hours now, and the fever has finally broken. Sam doesn't mind doing this for Dean.

Before Dean goes to sleep, he murmurs, "Thanks, Sammy."

"You don't have to thank me, Dean." Sam doesn't leave Dean's side for the rest of the night.

Dean returns the favor after Sam gets sick.


	11. Hurt

**Summary**: Sam's hurt on a hunt and Dean takes care of him.

* * *

Sam and Dean are on their first real hunt since the Apocalypse was averted, and they're actually not fighting anymore.

One minute, Sam's spotted what they're hunting at the top of the hill, and the next, he's falling down. Sam doesn't even know how he managed to fall in the first place.

"Ow," Sam whines when he finally stops rolling. His wrist (The same one he broke a few years after the zombie hunt) is hurting, but that's about it right now. The pain will probably kick in soon.

"Sammy, are you okay?" calls an extremely worried Dean. He had been horrified to see his brother fall, and he's still scared.

"It hurts," Sam admits. _Everything _is starting to hurt now. He'll definitely be bruised tomorrow.

"I know, Kiddo. I'll be down in a few seconds," Dean promises. He doesn't want to fall down the hill either, so he goes as slow. It's agonizing to go slow, but Dean doesn't want to end up hurt too.

Sam is groaning in pain by the time Dean finally makes it down the hill. "I think I need a hospital," he tells his older brother.

"I was going to take you anyway," Dean replies. He wasn't about to take chances with Sammy's health, especially after he fell down a huge hill.

"Can you help me up?" Sam asks. He doesn't even think he can get up on his own without throwing up or something like that.

"Of course I will, Sammy." Dean grabs the wrist that isn't swollen and slowly helps his brother up.

"I don't want to go up the hill," Sam whimpers. It seems like a long trek up, even though it only took a minute to fall.

"We have no other way up, Kiddo. I'm sorry," Dean tells him. His brother is bleeding in various places, but he doesn't seem that hurt.

"My head hurts," Sam mutters. He probably has a concussion. Stupid head injuries. Wait; weren't he and Dean back a few feet a second ago?

"We'll get you taken care of," Dean assures him. At least his little brother seemed alert for the time being. Sam probably has a concussion, a conclusion he must have already come to.

'Kay. Thanks." Sam rests his head against Dean's shoulder as his brother leads him up the hill. Dean smiles at his younger brother.

"No problem, Sammy." Dean takes Sam to the car and helps him sit down in the back. He is going to hightail it to he hospital.

"Please stay," Sam begs just as Dean pulls up to the hospital. He doesn't want his brother to leave him alone.

"I'm not going to leave you, Sammy. I promise." Dean and Sam go into the emergency room.

Dean only leaves Sam's side once- When he has to get an X-Ray for his broken wrist.

The two brothers are inseparable during Sam's two day stay in the hospital.


	12. Headache

**Summary**: Sam has a headache and Dean takes care of him.

**Author's Note**: I am accepting prompts, so give some one-shots you want to read, please!

* * *

Sam's headache is really starting to drive him up the wall. Dean is off hustling money to pay for their next motel room, and Sam had been headache-free when his brother left. Sam wonders if he should call Dean and tell him to come home. He needs his big brother.

He finally picks up the phone and dials Dean's number. "What's up, Sammy?" asks Dean. His brother doesn't call him very often at the bar.

"I have a headache and I want you to come home," Sam explains, half-whining. He knows he's probably interrupting his brother getting money, but Sam doesn't care.

"I'll be home as soon as I'm done, Kiddo. I won't be long," Dean replies. He knows the headache is bad if Sam is calling him and asking him to come back to the motel. Sammy hardly ever does that.

"Okay. See you soon." Sam hangs up the phone and closes his eyes. He tries to fall asleep, but that plan isn't working.

The door opens about fifteen minutes later, and Dean quietly closes the door. "Still have that headache, Kiddo?" He doesn't want to make it worse for his little brother.

"Yes," Sam answers. He doesn't think he can say anything else without his head pounding. He hates headaches so much.

"I'll get you a washcloth, Sammy," Dean promises. He heads into the bathroom to wet a washcloth and place it over Sam's forehead.

"Thanks," Sam murmurs when Dean returns. The headache's not going away yet, but it will soon. Dean always manages to make his headaches go away.

"You don't have to thank me, Sam," Dean tells him. It's true. He's taken care of Sam for twenty-six years and he will continue to take care of him.

Sam is so tired, but the headache is keeping him awake. He can't fall back to sleep, which is really irritating.

"What brought on the headache this time, Sammy?" Dean asks quietly. He doesn't want to make his brother feel worse.

"Don't know." Sam thinks it may have something to do with the stress of starting the Apocalypse, but he isn't sure. Dean did stop the Apocalypse after all, so it might not even be that.

"You're probably stressed again, Kiddo. How many times have I told you it isn't your fault about what's happened in the past few months?" Dean knows he'll probably never get through to Sam (He still feels guilty about Jessica, and that was almost five years ago), but it doesn't hurt to try again.

"I know it isn't, but I still feel really guilty," Sam admits. No matter how many times Dean has tried to convince himself that what happened isn't his fault, it isn't working. Sam's having a hard time accepting the fact.

"You look tired," Dean observes of his little brother. He's surprised Sammy isn't asleep by now.

"I am tired." Sam just wishes he could fall asleep, but that isn't happening right now. Stupid headache.

"Then why don't you go to sleep, Sammy?" Dean doesn't understand it. His brother almost always falls asleep when he has a headache.

"I can't fall asleep," Sam explains. He's too wired right now, for some odd reason.

Dean sighs and decides to go for something he always used to do when Sam was little and unable to fall asleep.

He began singing one of Sam's favorite songs to his little brother. It never failed, and Dean hopes it works this time. Sure enough, Sam's eyes start closing a few minutes later and he falls asleep.

Dean has dinner ready for his little brother when Sam wakes up.


	13. Flu

**Summary**: Sam has the flu.

**Author's Note**: Written for sammygirl1963, who requested Sam with the flu.

* * *

Sam wakes up three weeks after the Apocalypse is over with a sore throat. Chills and a fever soon follow.

"We need to go on the hunt," Sam insists. He's shivering, but that doesn't seem to matter to him. This hunt needs to be taken care of.

Dean feels his brother's forehead. "You have a fever, Kiddo. We're not going anywhere," he replies. One of his father's rules had been "no hunting if you have a fever". Dean takes the rule seriously, and so did John.

Sam sighs. "But I want to hunt," he whines. He wants to prove to Dean that he's not a burden and that he can help him.

"Sammy, we're staying at the motel and not going anywhere." No sooner is Dean finished with his sentence does Sam turn pale and rush to the bathroom.

Dean bolts into the bathroom after his brother and rubs circles on Sam's back as his little brother begins throwing up. "I don't feel so good," Sam mumbles after he's done.

"I figured that out," Dean tells him. He grabs a washcloth and wipes Sam's face off, and then helps his his brother off the floor.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Sam says. He slides under the covers immediately because he's really cold. Freezing to death seems like a viable option right now.

Dean laughs and heads towards the car. There's a bucket in the trunk for this very reason. He gets the bucket out and runs back to the room. Sammy needs him.

"I don't want to get out of bed," Sam informs his brother when Dean returns. He is going to refuse to move. This is comfortable right now.

"You don't have to get out of bed, Sammy," Dean assures him. He'll take care of Sam so his brother won't have to do anything. He's always taken care of Sammy when he's sick.

" 'Kay," Sam answers. He's fine for about ten more minutes when the bucket is finally needed. Dean holds it in front of his brother and tries to soothe him.

Sam falls asleep rather quickly, and Dean soon follows.

Dean takes care of his brother for the next week, and doesn't even mind when he gets the flu off of Sammy.

They're brothers and the boys will **always** take care of each other.


	14. Concussion

**Summary**: Dean has a concussion and Sam helps his older brother.  
**Author's Note**: Sorry this is so short and that you didn't get it earlier. I got _The_ _Sims 3_ today, so I've been messing around with that all day.

* * *

Dean knows he has a concussion the second he hits his head on the wall. If the ghost wasn't already gone, bad things would be happening to it.

"Are you okay?" Sam questions. He's worried about his brother, despite the fact that Dean's gotten a ton of concussions over the years.

"Concussion," Dean tells him, annoyed. He can't believe he has yet another concussion. Why must he always be thrown into things?

"I figured. Let's get you back to the motel," Sam replies. He helps Dean to the door, against his brother's wishes, and then gets into the driver's seat. Sam drives back to the motel.

"Thanks for helping me in," Dean reluctantly mumbles as Sam leads him into their room.

"You're welcome," Sam chirps. He's always happy to help his brother. Dean did take care of him practically his entire life.

It isn't until Dean is lying down on the bed does he notice that Sammy is hurt and chose to ignore his own injuries.

The brothers take care of each other that night.


	15. Clown

**Summary**: Sam is terrified by a clown.  
**Author's Note**: Written for sammygirl1963.

* * *

Sam wishes Dean was with him right next, but he's putting gas in the Impala. He won't be in the restaurant for a few more minutes. Sam and Dean have decided to eat out instead of going to their usual diner. Sam is regretting that decision right now.

_There's a clown _three tables over. The clown's eating and is obviously planning on killing him. That's the most logical conclusion ever. Sam is pondering calling Dean on his cell phone when his brother enters the restaurant.

Sam breathes a sigh of relief, even though he's still terrified. "Dean!" he cries. Dean will save him from the evil clown. He always does.

Dean gives his brother a questioning look, but then notices the clown. He suddenly realizes why his little brother is so happy to see him. He gets to the table a few seconds later. "It's okay. The circus is in town," he tells Sammy.

"He's trying to kill me," Sam whispers. He doesn't want to let the clown know he's in on the plan. That will just make things even worse.

Dean just stares at his brother. "I'll protect you, Sammy. I've said it before, and I still mean it. Nothing bad is going to happen to you as long as I'm around. The clown's not going to get you, Kiddo. I'll make sure of that." Sam's freaking out and Dean knows only he can calm him down.

"Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you," Sam tells him seriously. The clown is going to sneak up behind him or something. Sam knows that.

As soon as Sam and Dean are finished eating and paying the bill, the clown gets up and leaves himself. Sam whimpers and hides behind Dean, quite an impressive feat.

"You're fine, Kiddo." Dean hopes his little brother doesn't stay behind him the entire way out to the car.

Sam and Dean make it back to the hotel when they see the clown. He is standing in front of another car. "Sammy, stay behind me," Dean orders. He has a really bad feeling now and doesn't know why.

Sam complies. The clown is scaring the crap out of him. The creepy thing definitely wants Sam dead. Why else would he show up at the motel? "Dean, I'm scared," Sam reluctantly admits. He hasn't been this scared since he was locked in the panic room the first time. Luckily, Dean was with him for the second detox.

"I know you are, Sammy. Let's go get some weapons out of the trunk," Dean replies. He has a feeling that he and Sam are dealing with something supernatural. Now the clown is giving him a really bad feeling.

The boys open up the trunk of the car and get out several weapons. Luckily, it is night time and everyone is asleep.

Sam and Dean head towards the clown. "Hi," Dean says. Sam is still hiding behind his brother, but he has his favorite weapon out.

"Well if it isn't Dean and Sam Winchester. I heard you started the Apocalypse, Sam," the clown says. Suddenly, the eyes turn from blue to black.

Sam shrieks, even though he now knows the clown is a demon. A clown that is a demon is more terrifying than a regular clown and regular demon. "Dean, shoot him!" he cries.

"I don't know the exorcism off by heart," Dean reminds his brother. He knows Sam's terrified, but he does know how to exercise demons. And happily, he's not doing it with his powers anymore.

Sam is shaking when he starts off the exorcism, but his voice gradually gets stronger. After the exorcism is finished, the demon leaves the body. He is just a normal clown now.

Sam's had enough. He bolts towards the motel room and fumbles with the key before opening the door. Sam shuts it quickly and runs to the bed. He jumps onto it and dives underneath the covers. Sam knows he's being childish, but he's absolutely terrified of the clown.

Dean enters the room a few minutes later. "The clown returned to the circus. He had only been possessed for a few hours," he explains to his little brother. Sam is still underneath the covers and refuses to come out.

"He's gone?" Sam asks timidly. He's not leaving the motel room unless he knows for sure that the clown is far, far away.

"He's gone," Dean confirms. He wonders if his little brother's coming up for air yet. He can tell that Sam is visibly shaking, even though he's still under the covers.

Sam reluctantly and slowly takes the covers off. "Thanks for protecting me," he tells Dean. Dean knew just what to do when he saw the clown. At least the stupid clown-demon is gone.

"You're welcome, Sammy. You okay?" Dean knows it's going to be awhile before Sam calms down completely. He'll be there for him when Sammy's panicked.

"I don't ever want to see a demon in a clown again." Sam is serious about that. Clowns are creepy, but they're creepier possessed by demons. What kind of idiot demon came up with that plan?

"Me neither, Sammy. But I'll always protect you from demon clowns." Dean is finding it really hard to act serious now. Who would have thought that a demon would possess a clown? It was a pretty good plan to scare Sammy, though.

"It's not funny, Dean. He was going to kill me." Sam is sure of that. What else are demon clowns good for besides killing him? Demon clowns deserve to be doused with holy water.

"Sammy, you're okay now. Besides, I wouldn't have let the demon clown kill you," Dean assures his little brother. He's definitely not going to leave Sam die, and getting killed by a demon clown would be a horrible way to die. Especially for his little brother.

"I know you wouldn't have." Sam snuggles up next to Dean, but he's not tired. He's glad Dean stuck by him the entire time the demon clown was around.

"Can you tell me a story?" Sam questions. He definitely wants to hear a story tonight, for some weird reason. Dean always tells really good stories. The last time he had told Sam a story was right after their father had died.

Dean smiles. Sam only wants to hear a story when he's really freaked out and has no idea what to do next. His stories usually put his brother to sleep too, which is a good plan. If singing doesn't work, telling a story will. "What do you want to hear a story about, Sammy?"

"Can you tell me the story of how Momma and Daddy met?" Sam questions. He snuggles next to his brother even more.

"I can do that." Dean starts to tell his brother the story of the first time Mary Campbell and John Winchester met.

Sam eventually falls asleep to the story of John and Mary's wedding.


	16. Hell

**Summary**: Dean has a nightmare about Hell.

* * *

Three nights after Lucifer rises, Dean wakes up screaming. He and Sam are staying with Bobby until they can regroup.

Sam rushes to his brother's side. "Are you okay?" he questions. Sam's really worried about his brother. He hasn't had a nightmare in awhile.

"I'm okay," Dean lies. He doesn't want to think about Hell right now, especially with Lucifer somewhere out there. Thinking about Hell is bad right now.

"You're not okay. Were you dreaming about Hell again? I'm here for you." Sam is still feeling guilty over what he's done since Dean returned, so he's determined to make it up to his older brother.

Dean reluctantly nods. He doesn't want to talk about Hell. Hell brings back really bad memories. Sammy's experiencing his own problems and doesn't need his piled on top of that. "I'm not telling you my nightmares," he says to Sam.

"I just want to help you. Please tell me, Dean," Sam pleads. He doesn't want Dean to go through this pain alone.

Dean starts out slowly, deciding to tell his little brother about what he experienced in Hell.

It helps a lot to get this off his chest.

Sam sticks by his brother, occasionally grabbing Dean's hand when he needs comfort. He also cries for his brother.

Things start to get better after that for the Winchesters.


	17. Memory Loss

**Summary**: After Lucifer is killed, Sam wakes up unable to remember anything past Dean dying.  
**Author's Note**: This originally started out as a larger fic where Sam's unable to remember the past year because he repressed the memories or through magical means, and he'd never regain those memories. However, I have too many other fic ideas in my head and I don't think I'm going to get to that fic. So I decided to make it a short one-shot.

* * *

When Sam Winchester wakes up for the first time after Lucifer is sent back to Hell, there's something different about him.

He can't remember anything past Dean dying. This is immediately worrying for Dean and Bobby.

"I can't believe you're back," Sam says again. He's still amazed that his big brother is back from the dead. Sam doesn't know how it happened, but he's happy about Dean's return.

"I know, Sammy. We'll figure out why you lost your memory soon," Dean assures his little brother. He doesn't know whether it's good or bad that Sam can't remember the past year.

"I think I can answer that," Castiel answers, suddenly appearing in the kitchen. Sam's shocked by this, but Bobby and Dean aren't. Cas has been popping in like this for the past few weeks. They're used to it.

"Who's this?" Sam questions. He has no clue who this guy this, and he wants to find out quickly.

"This is Castiel, the angel who resurrected me," Dean explains to Sammy. He's wondering if Castiel has something to do with Sam's memory less.

Sam nods. He doesn't really understand what's going on at the moment, but he'll figure it out soon. "Hi, Castiel."

"Hello, Sam." Castiel just stands there for a few minutes and doesn't say anything.

Dean can't take anymore. "What's wrong with him?" he asks angrily. Dean needs to know what's wrong with Sammy.

"The trauma and everything that has occurred since your death finally caught up to Sam. He's repressed the memories. There's no way of knowing if he'll ever remember this time period again," Castiel explains. He's surprised that Dean and Bobby haven't figured this out sooner.

"It makes a whole lot of sense," Bobby concedes. He can definitely see Sam repressing the past year. He still has the demon blood addiction, but maybe the cravings won't be as bad.

"I don't know why I'd do that," Sam murmurs. Bobby and Dean are glad for his innocence about the subject for now. He has no idea what he's done in the past year. Maybe it's better that way.

Castiel disappears just as suddenly as he appears and the three men soon sit down for dinner.

Dean will be there for Sam, memories or no memories of the past year. Sam is completely back to normal, especially now that he's done detoxing.

Things will get better soon. Everyone just has to think positively.


	18. Cooking

**Summary**: Sam deals with stress by cooking up a storm.

* * *

Sam has several different ways of dealing with stress in his life –Denial, crying, anger. Dean knows it's really bad when Sam starts a cooking marathon. Sammy doesn't cook all day unless something's really wrong.

"When was the last time Sam cooked like this?" Bobby questions. He's seen Sam go into the cooking freak out before, and the meltdown afterwards had been horrible. That had been right after John had been hurt hunting a ghost. Only Dean had been able to calm him down.

"After my electrocution," Dean remembers. He also remembers that the asylum had also been piled up on top of that.

"I better go to the store," Bobby questions. He knows it's time to stock up on food items that Sam may need to cook with. The meltdown will come later, but he and Dean won't mind. The bigger the meltdown, the calmer that Sam gets afterwards.

Dean isn't surprised that Sam's hit the manic level of cooking. He is now mixing brownie batter. Chocolate chip cookies are off to the side, and speaking of which, Dean really needs to eat a few. "You going to make me pie?" Dean questions. He figures that he might as well get a pie out of Sam's eventual meltdown.

"Of course I will!" Sam cheerily cries. Yup, Dean's right. Sam's definitely manic right now.

"Okay, Sammy. I'll be in the living room." Dean leaves the kitchen after grabbing a few cookies and heads towards Bobby's living room. He's going to watch some TV and see if anything has gone wrong yet since Lucifer rose.

Bobby returns with several ingredients about two hours later. Sam is grateful and thanks him. "So everyone's panicking and buying emergency items," he informs Dean. Bobby's thankful Sam is out of earshot for this conversation.

"Figured they would be," Dean murmurs. He's not surprised at all that everyone's panicking. They have no clue what's going on.

"Who wants chicken, mashed potatoes and buttered noodles for dinner?" Sam asks, coming into the living room and covered in flour.

Bobby and Dean both agree to that, and Sam returns to the kitchen. "When do you think he'll stop?" Bobby questions. He hopes it's soon, although Bobby doubts that will happen.

"He has to do dishes first and Sammy will start cooking again immediately. He'll run on adrenaline for another couple of hours." Dean knows his little brother and Sammy's habits. He has taken care of him for twenty-six years, after all.

Five hours later, Sam is still cooking up a storm. Bobby's kitchen smells so good. He and Dean venture in there every hour or so to grab something to eat. "You going to be done soon?" Dean asks. He has a feeling that Sammy's breakdown will happen any minute.

"Maybe," Sam answers. He has no clue when he'll be done, actually. Most likely when he runs out of something to cook.

Sure enough, Sam runs out of something to cook a few hours later. As he's washing the dishes, something snaps. Luckily, Dean and Bobby were in the kitchen with him.

Sam sinks to the floor and begins to sob. "This is my entire fault," he cries to his brother. He can't even believe that Dean and Bobby are okay with him staying there.

"Shh, Sammy. It's not your fault," Dean soothes. He's glad the Sammy meltdown is finally happening.

"I'm so sorry," Sam sobs. He doesn't think can ever say that enough. It'll always be true, though. He never meant to do this.

"We know you're sorry, Kiddo," Bobby tells him. He doesn't like to see his boys in pain. He was right when he told Dean that Sam was drowning.

"Look at the bright side. You cooked right through your detox," Dean adds. Cooking did seem to keep Sam off the fact that he needed to detox, which is a good thing. He looks healthier now than he has in a long time.

Sam laughs despite himself and buries his head in Dean's shoulder. He refuses to let go of Dean's shirt, but he doesn't mind.

Bobby and Dean stay with Sam for the rest of the night. They don't helping Sam get through all of his guilt.

Sam will eventually get back to normal, but it will take some time.


	19. Hospital Trip

**Summary**: Sam's in the hospital and doesn't think Dean loves him anymore.  
**Author's Note**: I'm nearly done with these. The end will be sometime this week.

* * *

Sam ends up in the hospital two days after Lucifer rises. He was hurt trying to stop a demon from killing a little girl.

"My leg is killing me," Sam informs Bobby. He has broken his left leg in several places, and it's really annoying.

"Take a painkiller then," Bobby tells him. He's hoping Dean will get back to the hospital soon. He had been taking care of the latest hunt that had popped up unexpectedly.

"I don't want it." Sam knows he's being stubborn, but he refuses to take a painkiller until Dean is back with him. And that might be never. Bobby and Dean both said that Dean had to take care of a hunt, but that could be just a front. Sam wouldn't be surprised if Dean does leave him.

"Where's your mind at?" Bobby questions. He knows how much the youngest Winchester is feeling guilty right now. He doesn't really like it when Sam goes quiet like this.

"I'm just thinking about going back to your house," Sam lies. He doesn't want to tell Bobby anything. Bobby still believes that Dean loves him. Sam knows the truth. Dean stopped loving him a long time ago. Sam will admit out loud (eventually) that it's his own fault.

Bobby lets the lie go. He knows Sam isn't feeling completely right at the moment. "Why don't we watch some TV?" he suggests.

Sam shrugs as Bobby turns on the TV. He doesn't really pay attention to what's going on. Sam's lost in his own thoughts.

Dean shows up half an hour later. "The hunt's over with," he announces. Dean plops down in a chair next to Bobby.

"That's good," Sam murmurs. He can't wait to get discharged from the hospital. He's going a little nuts here.

Dean exchanges a look with Bobby. He's knows something is wrong with Sammy. Bobby gets the hint and stands up. "I'm going to go back to the house. I'll see you later," he tells the boys.

Bobby leaves and Dean turns to his brother. "What's wrong?" he questions. Dean knows when Sammy isn't himself.

Sam sighs. "I'm fine, Dean," he tries. Sam doesn't think he can get away with that, but he'll at least try.

"Sammy," warns Dean. He isn't about to let his brother get away with whatever is bothering him.

Sam struggles not to fall apart. "I know you don't love me anymore. I understand. I screwed everything up."

Dean just stares at his brother. "Where'd you get a crazy idea like that? I know we don't say it that much, but I love you, Sammy. Never stopped and I never will."

Sam smiles despite himself. "Love you too, big bro." His eyes close a few minutes later.

Dean grabs his brother's hand. He stays with Sam during his hospital stay.

The brothers stop the Apocalypse together.


	20. Emergency Room

**Summary**: Dean is hurt trying to stop Lucifer.

* * *

Sam is panicked. He's trying to get Dean to the emergency room as fast as he can. Dean defeated Lucifer, but ended up getting hurt in the process.

Luckily for Sam, he doesn't have to drive. Bobby is. "He okay back there?" Bobby questions.

"We need to get there fast," Sam tells him. He ignores the fact that his voice is breaking. Sam doesn't want Dean to die. He just realized how much of an idiot he is and he needs to make it up to his big brother.

Bobby hightails it to the hospital while Sam puts pressure on his brother's wounds. They don't look all that serious, but Sam's a worrier. He can't help it, especially since Dean died before.

As soon as the boys get to the hospital, Dean is whisked away to get checked out and taken care of.

"He'll be fine," Bobby assures Sam. Dean will survive. He doesn't think Sam would be able to handle it if Dean died again.

"Okay," Sam answers. He starts sobbing and grabs a hold of Bobby. He refuses to let go, but Bobby doesn't mind.

"Shh. Dean will be perfectly fine," Bobby soothes. He intends to help the boys through this. His sons need him.

When Dean comes out of surgery a few hours later and is put in a recovery room, Sam immediately goes to him and doesn't leave his side.

The brothers can survive anything as long as they're together.


	21. Rats

**Summary**: Dean's fear of rats kicks back in.  
**Author's Note**: Written for sammygirl1963. Sorry I didn't update sooner! Writer's block hit and I'm working on a really long Grey's Anatomy one-shot. The next one-shot will definitely be up tomorrow.

* * *

Even after the Apocalypse is over, Dean is still terrified of rats. If Sammy can be terrified of clowns, he can still hate rats. It's only fair.

The boys are hunting a demon (one of the last few left on Earth after sending most of them back to Hell) when it heads down to the basement. Dean and Sam run after it.

They're just made it down the stairs when Dean spots several dozen rats in the corner. He backs halfway up the steps. "Rats," he hisses at his brother.

Sam stares at the corner where the rats are. "A lot of rats," he agrees. Sam doesn't share Dean's fear of rats, but they're creeping him out right now.

"Sammy, I don't think I can do this hunt," Dean says. There's way too many of them, and he can't even move.

"Dean, I know you're scared, but we have to finish this hunt. I know I'm the little brother, but I'll protect you," Sam vows.

The hunt is quickly finished and Sam is there for his older brother as Dean freaks out about the rats.

It's only fair, since Dean has taken care of Sam for twenty-six years. Sam just wants to return the favor.


	22. Bad Weather

**Summary**: Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Missouri are caught in the middle of a tornado.  
**Author's Note**: Inspired by the weather in my state last night, in which there were thunderstorm warnings/tornado warnings/tornado watches. My area was under a tornado watch, and a tornado was spotted south of us. It was only going 18 MPH, though. This later led to a one-shot idea for Sam and Dean.

* * *

Bobby, Dean, and Sam are visiting Missouri in Lawrence after the Apocalypse is stopped when bad weather rolls through. Bobby, Dean, and Missouri are looking at each other weirdly, which is freaking Sam out. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"This is just really bad weather, Baby," Missouri replies. She doesn't want to tell him that this feels like tornado weather.

"Sammy, why don't you go get some flashlights?" Dean questions. He and his father have been involved in several tornados over the years, and he knows that someone needs to keep busy.

Sam has no clue what's going on, but follows his brother's orders and heads out to the car. He comes back in a few minutes.

The TV is on and the other three are crowded around it, watching the news. A tornado warning sign is flashing across the screen. "Sam, we may need to go to the storm cellar," Bobby informs his son. He thinks of the boys as only his sons now. He loves them both so much.

Sam sits down next to his brother. "Is the tornado heading for us?" he questions. Sam knows that he's been in a few tornados, but he was young then and doesn't remember them. His father and Dean told the stories a lot during his childhood.

Just as the meterologist advises everyone in the area to get to a storm cellar or a basement, the siren goes off.

Bobby, Missouri, Dean, and Sam bolt out of the house. Sam is grabbing onto Dean and refusing to let go. He's in a little bit of shock. "Sammy, everything's going to be fine," Dean assures his younger brother.

Bobby slams the door shut and locks it. The four soon begin to hear things moving and breaking. There's a roaring sound above them.

"Everything will be fine," Missouri comforts. She senses their worry, but Missouri knows this will turn out okay.

"Dean, I'm scared," Sam whimpers. He curls himself up into a ball against Dean's shoulder. He's terrified, actually.

Dean rubs his hand up and down Sam's back. "I know you are, Sammy. But everything will be okay. The scary part is nearly over," he soothes.

"The tornado's going to go away soon. I'm never going to let anything happen to either of you," Bobby promises Sam. He understands that Sam is scared and reverting to a little boy. Bobby knows that mean he has to calm down Sam.

Eventually the tornado stops, and the four leave the storm cellar. Surprisingly, mostly everything is left intact. All the windows in the house are gone, however.

"Sorry I overreacted like that," Sam tells Dean as they head back into the house. It's going to take forever to clean up.

"It's okay, Sammy. You've never been in a tornado before," Dean replies. He was terrified the first time he was in a tornado too. Actually, he ended up sobbing hysterically in a bathtub in the random motel they were staying at the time. Luckily, his father was there for him and let both his boys sleep with him in bed that night.

Everything is completely messed up inside the house, but that's okay. It'll get fixed. Sam, Dean, and Bobby will always be there for each other.


	23. Father's Day

**Summary**: Sam spends Father's Day with the two most important people in his life.  
**Author's Note**: There's only one more chapter left.

* * *

Sam's been planning this ever since Dean returned, and nearly going dark side hasn't changed that. He's just so happy that Father's Day is finally here.

Sam's also happy that he and Dean are still with Bobby. Bobby had ordered them to stay with him after the Apocalypse was averted because they needed some downtime.

"What are you doing?" Bobby asks Sam when the youngest Winchester bolts into the kitchen. He's never seen Sam go that fast.

Dean eyes his brother. "What's up with you?' he questions. He has no clue what his little brother's doing, but he's curious.

Sam is suddenly shy and he looks down. "I got you both Father's Day cards," he mumbles. Sam doesn't know why he's embarrassed.

"Give it to me," Bobby says. Sam hands him the card a few seconds later, and then hands another one to Dean.

"Thanks, Kiddo," a suddenly emotional Dean tells Sam after he reads the card. Stupid chick flick moments.

"You're welcome, Dean." Sam is unprepared when Dean hugs him. Bobby also hugs him a few minutes later.

Sam spends the rest of Father's Day with the big brother who raised him and the man who is like a third father to him.


	24. Snakes

**Summary**: Sam gets bitten by a snake.  
**Author's Note**: This is the final chapter. I'm so glad that all of you read and reviewed this!

* * *

Sam and Dean are tramping through the woods when Sam spots the snake. Like with clowns, he's terrified of snakes.

Sam's first instinct is to scream, but he doesn't. He tries to avoid the snake. What Sam doesn't count on is an entire nest of them.

"Dean, there's snakes," he hisses at his older brother. Sam doesn't like this turn of events. What if they bite him?

"You'll be fine," Dean assures his younger brother. He's a little nervous about the snakes, but doesn't want to let Sam know that. His little brother needs him to be strong for him right now. They both can't be freaking out about the snakes.

That's when Sam trips on a shoelace and lands on the ground. One of the snakes near him gets scared and bites him on the leg.

It's not that bad of a bite, but Dean still decides Sam needs a hospital. He helps his little brother up. "We'll hunt later," he promises.

"I'm fine," Sam insists. He doesn't want to go to the hospital. He just wants Dean to take care of the bite when they go back to the motel.

"You're not fine, Sammy. We're going to the hospital. I don't care what you say," Dean replies. He helps Sam into the car and decides to hightail it to the hospital.

By the time they get there, Sam is nauseated. He doesn't complain when Dean helps him out of the car.

Sam is taken care of soon enough, and the boys head back to their motel a few hours later.

Snakes won't get the best of Sam Winchester. Dean will always take care of his younger brother. He loves him too much not to.

Everything is completely back to normal for the Winchester brothers.


End file.
